


A List of Splendid Things

by kangeiko



Series: hp100 drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Splendid Things

Trapped in rat-form and manhandled by a grubby child, Peter has plenty of time to think. He spends it making lists. He likes lists.

There is one list that he likes more than the others. It is a list of things he has not done.

Peter takes his time, rolling each word over his rat tongue:

_To kill a friend_

_To rape a woman_

_To harm a child_

_..._

If Justice were to measure his deeds and his worth this day, he knows that he will be found a good man, a just man.

He knows, also, that it cannot last.

*


End file.
